Devil's Angel
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: legendary fight of God vs the Devil finally comes to an end.Featuring! DevilHarry!also called Damien and AngelDracoalso called Zephon!


**Devil's Angel**

**Name :** Devil's Angel

**Author- **Lisi the slayer

**Genre –** Romance/Dark

**Summary-**

The legendary fight of God vs the Devil finally comes to an end.

Featuring! **Devil**Harry!(also called **Damien**) and **Angel**Draco(also called **Zephon**)! Warnings – Blood, gore, Violence, slightly non-con, Biblical references and definite Blasphemy.**If your easily offended or your religious, then this isn't for you.**

**Pairings -**

Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer - **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Note -**

This idea just came out of nowhere, I am a Roman Catholic, but as your tell from this fic I am an appalling one ! I love contradicting religion, in fact, just this Friday I made my RE teacher squirm, whilst he tried to answer me question ! It was fantastic ! I understand this view may offend some people, but as I have said above in the summary, if you have strong religious beliefs then this isn't for you.

If there are people out there like me, who love it when Religion is made fun of, then I hope you enjoy it !

Devil's Angel

_When the Saviour was killed,_

_Darkness did truly reign supreme,_

_And a love forbidden more so than any other,_

_Came to be._

The sky it self seemed to mourn the death of it's saviour, rain clouds of a most despairing grey covered the sky. The whole world seemed to have descended into darkness. The battle had finally come to an end.

Centries of conflict and bloodshed had finally dissipated. It had come to an end in a rather unusual place, for one does not usually associate a common graveyard with battles of such epic importance.

Two figures lay on the ground. Two warriors had never been so different. One the Son of God, Jesus. The other the Son of the Devil himself, Damien. One fueled with love, with the knowledge that he would bring good to the world. The other powered by destiny,by the prophecy prophesied to him by the stars. It had lasted centuries, the world had trembled, earth of the battle fields had been blown apart, blown to mere specks which floated in the air, but some how the battle had never been won... Until now. Now everything had changed, the world had finally been claimed, claimed and now forever lost to the victorious warrior.

The world had not been saved as it had been promised. The saviour had failed and been slain. Killed by Damien. Damien rose from the ground, the greatest battle the world would ever see had been won and yet, those green eyes sparkled with no less energy. He looked around, tombs littered in disarray around him, tomb stones lay in crumbles of stone unable to withstand the battle between the very cores of good and evil.

A laugh ran out into the atmosphere, it was like the bark of a wild animal, the cry of a devil, it certainly wasn't human. A wild happiness filled Damien and the sneer that covered his face would have killed any living thing that had survived the battle. He looked down at the World's fallen Saviour, grunting a little he hoisted the limp body over his back and made his way to the church.

Distance was small, yet it seemed and felt longer. The wet mud swept over his feet, trying to cling them to the earth and stop him, stop him from making the final journey in the long tale of Light and Dark, but Damien pushed on through. Wind, rain and mud were nothing, and nothing was not about to stop him from making the final act. Even God was powerless to stop him now, not with Satan now in more power than ever, fighting his corner. Still the battle was an unnecessary one and proved tiresome, Damien was therefore glad when he entered the sanctuary of the Church.

It was a boring building, decorated with objects which now had no worth nor meaning. He made his way to the altar, then let out a sigh of frustration. Bibles piled neatly, along with hymn books covered the altar. Damien dumped the body ungraciously to the floor. In one quick movement he swiped his hand through the air to the right and the books went flying off. Damien smirked at the improvement, he pulled the cross covered cloth from the altar and held it in his hands. It caught on fire as he held it, eventually it fell to the ground as ash.

Damien hoisted the body off the ground and gently laid it upon the altar.

" It's finally over."

His voice was soft, it glided past his lips like soft music.

" All your efforts, all your dreams... worthless... in vain. What have you achieved ? What was to be achieved ? Coming back yet again !"

The soft soothing quality in Damien's voice vanished, it was replaced by harsh scorn.

" Ready to die for them yet again ! It's an old cliché, an old move. God failed you Jesus, did you not think I would not see your intention. Your actions mirrored from centuries ago ! It lead me straight to you. Dying for them last time didn't save them ! Did you think this time it would be different ?"

Damien talked to the corpse as if he were awaiting a response.

" Mere mortals ? Weak, useless creations ! I'll never understand your love for them."

The Church fell into silence, not a sound reverberated in the church, nothing was to be heard but the hard beating of rain. Damien stretched a little, then with a slight disgusted look that he had forgotten, gave his body a little shake.

The blood, the mud and the wet deserted him. Just then the rain seemed to pause, Damien's eyebrows met in curiosity. Surly the world hadn't come to end in it's grieving already ? Then a light from outside began to seep into the church and the confusion turned to glee.

" I wondered when you'd arrive. Draco."

The light slowly faded away to reveal a solitary figure. Draco wore nothing but white loose trousers. His blonde, slivery hair fell in soft waves down his front and back. His white wings shone beautifully from behind him, he looked the creature of happiness and light. But the truth lay in his soft, sliver eyes. Sadness and obvious anguish gleamed at Damien.

" Harry, do you realise what you've done !"

The voice of the Angel was soft and innocent, filled with layers of pain. Damien just rose a black eyebrow at him.

" Zephon is it not obvious ? Has mortality effected you so severally your sight is in jeopardy ? For here lies your Saviour ! Your Saviour slain by my own hand."

The Angel visibly trembled, when he spoke his voice shook a little.

" This is wrong Harry. I trusted you. I had faith in you."

Damien looked at him sincerely then.

" If you truly have placed your faith in me, I have done you no harm. This was the way. You knew it, I knew it. God even_he_ knew it ! You cannot forge ignorance with me Draco."

Shame coloured Draco's eyes as memories came before him. Damien seeing this smirked.

"You miss it. Miss what we had. What we where."

His voice was soft, but unlike Draco's it was dangerous, the sound that the predator uses to lure it's prey into the trap.

Draco's delicate frame shook at the sound of Damien's voice.

" I have changed. You have changed. The world has changed me Harry, I'm not whom I was... What I became to you."

Damien laughed.

" Being mortal has weakened you. You used to be so much more Zephon ! God's mighty little Messenger. Oh how the Mighty have fallen."

Damien sniggered.

Draco frowned and found himself gliding towards Damien.

" Don't mock me Harry !"

Damien shook his head and outstretched his hand.

" Come here Draco."

The Angel looked at him deeply, but those green eyes were soft now. Softer than anything he had ever seen.

" Come on Zephon, you've always tried to find the light in the darkness. Tried to find the light in me, always felt you were the One. The One to save me. So come on save me Zephon."

An torn expression came upon Draco face, Damien smiled, his eyes remaining soft and loving. Only one person in whole existence saw his eyes like that. Draco couldn't help himself he glided over to Damien, and took his hand. Gently, Damien pulled Draco closer to him, so that their bodies were touching. Draco's head dropped, Damien could feel shame radiating off from the Angel.

" Look at me-"

Draco's eyes fluttered closed. His body shaking again, his snowy wings quivering.

"Harry, I-"

" No. Look at me. Look at me and say my name."

Fearful eyes locked onto green.

" Damien."

Satisfaction rumbled through Damien's chest. It made him want to purr. He chuckled softly and with one hand rubbed soothing circles on to Draco's arm. All the while he stared into sliver eyes so unlike his own that were bright green and as hard as emeralds. Fiercely solid, and full of a burning energy.

" Been so long, so long since I have heard my name leave your lips."

Draco closed his eyes slowly, his long blonde eyelashes fluttering.

" It has not been so long for me, I've called for you. Called your name out into the midnight sky. To the very stars. You never came."

Damien laughed softly.

" God himself shall shrink to hear such things leave the Son of Gabriel. The Son of Gabriel in love with the Son of the Devil. God himself shall wither under it."

His voice seemed to caresse the Angel's face, but the actual words Draco felt as a slap to the face. He pulled back. Hurt flooding his eyes.

" Like your father. Words are but music to you Damien, they flow through your mouth and caress their victim, but I will not be caressed again. You have killed him. Killed our Saviour."

Damien growled.

" OUR SAVIOUR ! Our saviour Zephon ! My saviour I think not !"

Draco shook his head solemnly.

" I believed in you, it's not faith that my heart lies within."

Damien smirked.

" Love, your soul rests in love does it Zephon ? Why do you take mine to be different ?"

Anger for the first time came from the Angel, Draco's body went rigid and he clenched his pale hands.

" This is not love Damien, you are capable of love, so you know this isn't it. You used to be like that with me."

His voice took an odd quality to it. It was full of shame and yet it had a longing to it. It didn't go unnoticed by Damien.

" You are looking for reassurance, you won't find any here. Human emotion has coloured your judgement. It sickens you though doesn't it. And it's made you fail. You always fail doing the Lord's bidding. You were sent to protect Eve, to stop my father. She ate from the fruit though didn't she ? Like the disgustingly weak Mortal she was. You failed then and now... Lord's only son lies slain. For the last time."

" I didn't- I went back- I stopped you-"

" Wasn't enough. And by rights you should have been cast out of heaven years ago, those pearly wings should be black. I should be the reason their raven."

" Your wrong Damien."

Damien moved closer, impressed that the vulnerable looking Angel held his ground, and didn't walk back.

" Am I ? You came here because you have no where else to go. Nowhere else where they will accept you. You knew I would. You know how I feel about you."

Draco shook his head.

" You say all the right things Damien. Just like your father, but their just words. Maybe you loved me once-"

Anger glittered dangerously in Damien's green eyes.

" WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I FEEL ! Who are you Zephon ? Not a Messenger of God, no longer the innocent son of Angel Gabriel ? Who are you ? Where do you belong ?"

Damien, throughout his speech had grasped Draco's hand, gently he had pulled him into his embrace, now his hand rested softly, on the small of the Angel's bare back. He moved his face towards the Angel's ear, his cheek resting on Draco's.

" Tell me..." Damien whispered.

Draco let out a sob, and Damien chuckled.

" I thought so, You know where you really belong. You belong with me. Not God's Messenger, not Gabriel's perfect son, but mine. My Angel. The Devil's Angel."

Draco looked deeply into Damien's eyes, the look was so piercing and heavy Damien couldn't help but feel lost to it.

" Damien, do you-"

" Hush Zephon, now is the time of instincts. What do your instincts tell you ?"

A shuddering arm timidly rested on the Son of the Devil's shoulder. Damien smiled widely, and Draco was sure he had never seen an image so beautiful. Long, black curls slowly slid forward over Damien's shoulders, as he closed the gap between them.

He felt the moment Draco let go and he licked the Angel's lips. Pale arms wrapped around his neck and entangled into black curls, their hair mixed, blonde mixing with black. Damien embedded his hand in soft silken blonde hair, keeping the Angel close. The Angel opened his mouth.

The taste of corrupting the Angel was sweeter than honey for Damien. The world seemed to have sped up, fallen off it's axis, and seemed to be spinning so fast that the world would have resembled nothing but blurs of colour, if his eyes had been open.

Draco could feel pleasure coming to him in waves, waves from all angles, he kissed Damien back fiercely, as if he had been denied something for so long he was bursting now he finally had it. But then reality hit.

Abruptly Damien found himself pushed from the Angel. His surprise made him withdrew.

" Zephon ?"

Tears were rolling down the Angel's face, deep self-hatred was radiating from the Angel and then Damien smirked. More hurt appeared on the Angel's face and Damien wondered if smirking had been the right move.

" That's all it is for you isn't ! Corrupting and breaking me ! That's all this is isn't it !"

Damien shook his head.

" Zephon you always were too emotional, Your mine now. Do you really think God will welcome you with open arms ! Open those pearly gates ! I'm trying to make this easier for you !"

Draco just shook his head and all at once took flight. Damien just sneered he had been expecting that of him ever since he had arrived. Damien flew after him, he didn't need wings he manipulated the very air. He was up with the Angel before he even got to the doors, he grasped Draco's ankle.

" QUIT IT ! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ZEPHON ! I DON'T BUT IF I NEED TO I WILL ! YOU BELONG TO ME !"

The Angel didn't back down for a moment but it took nothing for Warrior Damien to pull down a vulnerable Angel.

" I WARNED YOU ZEPHON ! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH YOU REALLY ARE MINE !"

Grasping Draco's hair he pulled the sobbing Angel to the altar. He shoved the corpse from the altar and shoved the Angel down quickly, then climbing on top and pushing him down. Draco's wings hung quivering, either side of the table. The pale face was flushed and tears flowed down his face.

Damien made sure he was applying enough pressure to pin the Angel and sat back. He reached behind him and withdrew a sword. The Angel's eyes widened.

" PLEASE - DAMIEN PLEASE NO-"

Damien looked at the Angel in confusion, he did not lower his weapon. The Angel's breathing became irregular, reducing to short gasps of air which sounded painful. Finally what was bothering the Angel so severally hit him.

" OH CHRIST ZEPHON ! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU ! I'D NEVER KILL YOU! ZEPHON !"

Relief slowly came into the Angel's wide eyes, and his erratic breathing calmed down. But soon suspicion came into the Angel's pools. Out of nowhere, on it's own accord a black goblet floated towards Damien.

In one smooth motion Damien cut his arm deeply. Red crimson blood dripped down his arm, Draco clenched his face and his eyes were tightly screwed close. The Goblet positioned it's self correctly and Damien's blood flowed into it.

When Damien was satisfied enough was in there, he simply placed his other palm on top of the cut, he lifted it to see pale unmarked skin.

" Zephon, open your eyes."

At the clang of the sword being dropped Draco obeyed. Damien held the goblet and leaned close to him.

" Drink this, this cup is the new testament in my blood, which is shed for you. Do this in memory of me."

Damien withdrew, gently placed a hand behind Draco's head and lifted it gently, the cup glided through the air, and positioned it's self at the Angel's lips. Draco tried to baulk, but the hand gripped him firmly. He felt the goblet be pressed with the same pressure against the parting of his lips, then he felt the sliding of liquid. Smooth, still warm and bittersweet liquid slid down his throat, rivulets of it flowed down his chin.

Damien looked in sadistic satisfaction as the Angel forced the his blood down and then at the wail of despair that issued from him. The Angel's wings hung limply, limbs no longer moving. Despair filled the Angel's eyes and Damien knew he was ready.

" Zephon, I love you."

Clothes were stripped and Damien crawled on top of his prize.

" I really do Zephon. I love you."

This only made the Angel cry harder and then roar out in pain as Damien claimed him.

_Forbidden lovers clasped hands, as they looked on to the sunset. Zephon interrupted the silence._

_" Are you afraid ?"_

_Damien looked at the Angel and laughed, but not scornfully._

_" Why would I be afraid ? Look into the stars Zephon. Tell me why I should be afraid. I'm going to win."_

_A difficult atmosphere was created by the Son of the Devil's last words._

_" You have a choice to make Zephon. You can side with him, or you can side with me. You side with him and your be the spoils. You know The spoils go to the Victor."_

_Zephon wrenched his hand away from Damien._

_" You think it is that easy ! Your asking me to give up everything ! My beliefs ! A part of me !"_

_Damien looked at the Angel sadly._

_" I love you, It will pain me and it will certainly pain you, if I have to take you from him."_

_" If I side with you, I lose my beliefs, but If I side with him I lose you. I can't lose you."_

_Zephon's voice broke and tears cascaded down his face, Damien wiped them away softly. Capturing the Angel's lips with a kiss._

Damien watched as the Angel wailed on the altar. It was the worst sound in the world to hear an Angel cry, but to hear an Angel who you loved cry... Damien grasped the sword from the floor, he walked over to the Saviour's body.

" You lost. To the Victor go the spoils."

He plunged the sword into the dead heart and the Son of God was truly killed, forever. Damien smiled and the sword slid into the package at his back. He then turned his attention to Draco.

" Zephon ? It's time to go home. Come "

He made sure his voice was soft and soothing, it had the desired effect. The broken and bruised creature rose from the altar. Damien's blood still staining his lips and chin.

" Do you truly love me Damien ? Truly."

The Angel's voice was broken, the sound of a drowning man calling his last call for help before all was lost.

Damien's solid eyes became a liquid, for a moment.

" I always have, You should have been by my side at the beginning, I warned you Zephon, I told you that siding with him would make you the spoils and I would have to take you from him. But enough now, come Zephon for you are here now, here by me forever."

The Angel let a few tears fall down his face and shakily made his way to Damien. He got to him but then his knees gave away. Damien caught him before he fell even an inch.

" I've got you Zephon. I know it's painful now but the sooner you let your instincts take over the quicker your be happy. You can be yourself now Zephon. I'm not your Master constantly demanding things of you and life from you. Your free, free from _him_."

The Angel nodded, one or two white feathers turned a shiny black, and a scary expression of love, hatred and smugness covered Damien's face.

The time would come soon, he could feel it. The time when he would face God himself, when he would show him with glee his corrupted Messenger, his ex Angel Zephon, now forever a Devil's Angel.

Damien placed a kiss at Zephon's temple, waved his hand and the altar caught fire. Red smoke from the floor beneath the Altar filled the Church, and a eerie red glow covered Damien and his claimed Angel.

" Look Zephon, a new beginning, I am now the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I am truly where I was born to be, and now so are you."

Zephon had stopped crying, acceptance was beginning to settle in those beautiful sliver waters of his.

" I will open your eyes Zephon, I will open your eyes to the real world. The world _He_ tried to take from you."

The altar was finally reduced to nothing but ash, revealing an uneven spiral staircase. Clouds of pink smoke drifted up the staircase and a pleasant warmth engulfed them. It wasn't a scorching heat, but a gentle, inner warming heat.

Zephon looked at the opening and immediately thought of Damien. Dark, seductive and mysterious. Damien grasped Zephon's shoulders gently, and led his forbidden lover down into hell.

_White turned to black,_

_From belief to truth as loyalties changed,_

_And a new power was born,_

_From the forbidden love that Came to be._

**The End**

**Hey !**

**I hope as many readers as possible liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a one-shot, however I feel I could easily produce a ****sequel****. So if you think it's worthy of a sequel please tell me that in your review !**

**If it didn't prove a success it was worth the shot !**

**Regards, and eagerly awaiting your views !**

**Lisi the slayer**

**p.s – If this fic offended anyone then I'm sorry, but I did warn you at the beginning !**


End file.
